


我喜欢你的抑制剂

by Jonnayoly



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alpha!Brett, Alpha!Eddy, M/M, 我流双A文学, 非典型ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: 试图探讨双A文学的可能性，然后发现唯一能让他们这么过下去的东西是——万能的抑制剂……
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	我喜欢你的抑制剂

**Author's Note:**

> 超级多私设，是和木羽老师搞的摸鱼联文lol，不过我觉得双A还能再展开写一下，所以就在这个设定上开了一个小系列。总体AA互攻，这篇是BE肉小甜饼。梗是声乐手的视频，就联想到“以为自己欺负了个o结果被欺骗性气味的A反杀了”，于是有了这么一个小短篇。
> 
> 设定我都放在最后了，希望不会对阅读造成困扰。木羽的文在lofter，是第一篇相同人设情况的双O文（毕竟他俩越来越软妹……）欢迎去看！比我写的小破东西好看多了hhhhhh

**软绵绵的奶味omega最好了**

（视频参考[声乐手生存指南](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1q54y1C7N1)）

作为一个贫穷的钢琴系学生，迫于生计，有时候不得不接一些钢伴的私活。

虽然偶尔会遇到一些极品，但作为一个冷静有理智的成年人，Brett的忍功修炼的还不错，还不都是为了钱嘛，just do the job。 

但恕他直言，今天这个声乐手真是他这辈子见过的最极品的家伙，咩有之一。 

尽管他有一个经常迟到的男朋友，但迟到这种事情搁谁身上谁受不了，不可能习惯的，这辈子都不可能习惯的。所以当他听到一阵“歌声”从门外传来的时候，等待了半个小时的Brett已经开始盘算着收拾东西回家打上今天早上忘打的抑制剂。 

老实说，在楼道里开嗓是一件非常非常不礼貌的事情，尤其琴房和你就一墙之隔，等进了琴房再开嗓很难吗？一听到门外由远及近的“啊啊啊”，他就有了b数，这人估计不是什么好东西。 

罢了，都是工作，都是工作。他努力不让自己翻白眼，深呼吸了两下，准备和这位合作对象打个招呼。 

“哦，不好意思，交通堵塞，布里斯班的交通总是很差不是吗？无意冒犯，但上头真应该好好解决一下布里斯班的交通问题。你叫什么？呃算了不重要。我是Eddy Chen，你可以叫我陈先生，已经很晚了，开始弹吧。”

这位戴着墨镜，围着围巾，穿着白色紧身裤和羊绒大衣的Eddy Chen先生屈尊抬起墨镜看了他一眼，真让人受宠若惊呢。一股浓郁的茶味随着他走进的脚步向四周扩散，隐约带着一点威压，身高一米七八的声乐手昂首阔步，活像一只孔雀，生怕别人不知道他是个Alpha一样散发着信息素。

拜托，就算你信息素很好闻也好歹收敛一下，这么招摇omega已经可以直接000告你性骚扰了。 

他的内心狂翻白眼，可以预感今天绝对会是灾难的一天。Brett只祈祷自己昨天晚上的抑制剂能多撑一会，虽然易感期已经快要结束，但这人完全不知道收敛信息素，一不小心可就麻烦大了，他一点都不想自己身上沾到什么别的味道，他家男朋友一定会吃醋的。 

“能弹个A吗？”Eddy做作地围了围围巾，而当他看到Brett看着他的无语视线，陈先生略带骄傲地抬头，“Gucci的新款羊绒围巾，我家omega送的，你知道omega的领地意识很强的，对吧。”然后他低头再一次把围巾围好，Eddy抬起墨镜。“谢谢你的关注，我们可以开始了吗？”

我c……草坪还没剪。Brett没忍住翻了个白眼，弹了一个A，当然，很有职业精神地没有用力过猛以示吐槽。 “

啊～啊～”Eddy开口唱了，单听声音还挺好听的。不过这人没唱两声就停下，转身对着Brett皱起了眉头，“我音感很强的，刚才那可听起来不像A，弹A啊。” 

哈？这人是不是有猫饼？Brett又翻了个白眼，这回他可有点控制不住自己的力气了。 

“啊～怎么回事？”Eddy转身过来拿下墨镜仔细看了看谱子，“不对不对，你应该弹升A，这是升F大调，没有本位音，升A。”声乐手转头带好墨镜，冲他摆了摆手，等着他开始弹升A。

草坪你m的草坪！虽然有的时候他会很想打他经常秀绝对音感的男朋友，但绝对没人比这个令人窒息的声乐手更想让人锤爆他的狗头。Brett感觉自己的忍耐力遭到了很大的挑战，尤其是他没有绝对音感，这人的大秀特秀可以说是狠狠往他死穴上戳。 

都是工作，都是工作。他深呼吸一口，开始弹升A。 

总算开始了正式的练习，Brett还以为不会有什么东西能打倒他坚不可摧的忍耐力，结果事实证明他的忍功修炼还是不太到家。 

首先是被要求演奏“卡其卡瓦瓦为爱因斯坦与澳洲西部所做的咏叹调第三乐章”，据说是用拉丁象形文字写的。其次是令人全程无语的疯狂颤音，让人脑子想要一起野蜂飞舞。然后是震破耳朵的半永久fffffff，最后还被要求视奏新曲。而当他被迫视奏的时候，此人不停发声“提醒”他具体的音名，同时感概“我们得体谅那些没有音乐天赋的人”。

还行，他还能忍。 

“你知道吧，你们弹钢琴的真没什么技术含量，音符都给你在眼前摆好了，不像我们歌手，还得从空气中把音符摘出来。”Eddy往钢琴方向走，茶味稍微浓郁了些。“你看这玩意儿多简单。”他把Brett赶到一边，开始用一种非常滑稽的方式弹肖邦。当然，那根本不是肖邦，Brett从没想过钢琴能发出如此中提琴的声音。 

没问题，他还可以。 

“嗯？你有没有闻到一股奶味儿？”Eddy吸了吸鼻子，看了看他，笑了。“你的信息素？你是omega？早说嘛，omega就别出门干活，我家omega从来都是在家打扫家务，做做饭，熨熨衣服什么的。不要勉强自己出来弹琴，虽然这玩意确实很简单啦。味道不错，易感期？我顺手帮你解决一下也ok，不用谢我。”

听着走调严重的肖邦，他还可以……他要是还可以他就不做人了。 

抑制剂的效果本就所剩无几，Brett几乎没法控制自己现在的暴躁情绪，眼前这个逼逼叨叨的alpha简直就是送上门来找打，不对，送上门来当点心。 

如果能听到声音的话，这间琴房的信息素含量直接相当于一场爆炸，alpha的压力从这个矮个子钢伴身上爆发出来，强大的压力让原本得意洋洋的Eddy Chen一下子腿软，连手指都抬不起来了，浓郁的奶香冲散了茶味，轰的一下压下来，让他几乎头晕目眩。 

然后他就看到那个浑身散发着香甜奶味的小个子向他走来，用一种很危险的语气开口。 

“你想干？行啊。”奶味alpha非常冷漠地翻了个白眼，轻松走到那个被压制得动弹不得的茶味alpha身后，一抬手就把他摁在钢琴旁边的桌子上，（脏了钢琴就太sacrilegious了……我还是干不来lol）慢条斯理地解开了皮带。 

至少这紧身裤不错，当他从对方的裤子口袋里摸出润滑时候想。 

*********当然我们都知道他们做了什么（///w///）**********

Eddy眼角还挂着没干的眼泪，“剧本不是那么写的！你改剧本！你怎么能改剧本呢！” 

刚把他操|哭一通的alpha男朋友摸出抑制剂，一边注射一边冲着他微笑。

“抱歉啦，忘打抑制剂了，你演技太好我没忍住。” 

我sadfsalds#¥@¥！&%¥&，Eddy几乎想骂娘，衬衣扣子崩开一半，围巾还缠在手腕上上，下半身不着寸缕，忿忿地转过身继续趴着。被另一个alpha强行压制的感觉还留在身上，腿微微发抖，根本抬不起来，更别提现在他酸痛的腰和屁股，完蛋，今天的火锅泡汤了，炸鸡也泡汤了，麻婆豆腐更是想都别想，晚餐只能吃清水煮蔬菜！ 

算了，自家男朋友偶尔的小癖好还是应该满足的，对自己的男朋友要时刻保持一颗充满宠爱的心。Eddy一边叹气，一边选择原谅他偶尔有点特殊喜好的同居男友。 

Brett笑着把自己正在生闷气的男朋友挪到沙发上。解开自己送的围巾，连番保证下次再也不改剧本，并许诺明天给他搞回来做补偿，才勉强获得了男朋友的原谅。 

**Author's Note:**

> 一点长长的逼逼叨：
> 
> 我发现没有剧情可以描写这个，但还是很想提一下，Eddy的信息素是那种闻起来很香尝起来很苦的红茶味，Brett是那种加了很多糖的奶粉冲出来的奶味，特别特别甜。
> 
> 不过他俩经常互相临时标记，所以大部分时候他俩都是奶茶味的，那种阿萨姆奶茶的味道（阿萨姆奶茶也很好喝啦）……
> 
> 但凡知道Brett是个有这么甜美味道Alpha的人都用这个疯狂嘲笑他lol 
> 
> 文章里我试图暗示他们的情侣关系，是受了AO3一篇很有意思的pwp文的启发（扮演大提琴手跟踪狂的那个，咳咳），我还是个正经人嘿嘿，写两个暴露xp的小甜饼BE多好……哦对了，围巾是他们的同款Gucci，来自木羽的提醒，是不是很“结 合 事 实” 👀
> 
> 我很可能没有描述的很清楚，忍不住稍微解释一下……这是拍视频之前的排练（简称cosplay🤫）原本的剧本是B扮一个被欺负的o，结果E演太贱兮兮而且一个劲调戏B，（我试着埋了一点伏笔hhhhhh，不然你以为为啥他要带润滑，咳咳划掉) 所以B提裤子就上了。
> 
> 逼逼叨了一大段，sorry啦，我写的很开心，希望大家也能看的开心！能有评论就最好了hhhhhh
> 
> 设定是这个：
> 
> 所有人都能闻到信息素的味道，但是对beta来说信息素不起作用。
> 
> 而第二性别的作用需要主动施加，a可以通过信息素压制比较弱的alpha，让他们臣服，不能移动之类，主要用于打架或者争夺omega。也可以用信息素吸引omega，支配他们，诱导易感。注射抑制剂之后可以阻断易感期不受控制的暴躁和攻击性。每个人的气味和压力是可以收敛起来的，所以只要注意，一个a可以装成b或者o毫无破绽。
> 
> A可以永久标记O，O身上会永久产生混合气味。咬腺体可以短暂标记。A可以短暂标记B，会让B身上有一样的气味（持续三四天），但没有实际标记效果。可以短暂标记A，被标记的人短时间内气味会混合（持续一天左右），但是没有实际标记效果。润滑效果。易感期会情绪暴躁，渴望做羞羞的事，每月一次。B不能标记其他性别，没有信息素，生育率比较低，无易感期。O不能标记其他性别，生育率高，发情期每月一次，有一部分人会“痛经”即发情期敏感综合症，OO互相那啥也可以稍微有点效果，但是还是需要抑制剂或者alpha才能解决终极问题。
> 
> （之后还会用到）


End file.
